tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Kith "Spider" Kitusen
Age: 29 Affiliations: None of your business Description: Kith stands at about average height for a human woman, despite - or perhaps because of - her dark elf heritage. However, the other aspects of her appearance do tend to stand out in a crowd. Violet irises, white unruly hair held in check by a tie in the back and happy thoughts, and charcoal-grey skin are fairly distinctive, even in a city like Azhahad. Kith tends to dress in relatively concealing clothing in all but the hottest weather, partly as a method for disappearing when necessary, but also partly as her one sop to vanity - while her face still bears relatively few scars, her arms and torso have been scored, gouged, and burned from the life of (partially self-instigated) conflict that she's led so far. The garments change from day to day, but she's fond of a dark maroon hooded cloak, and rarely goes anywhere without her sword belt: an over-the-shoulder rig that holds her large, sturdy broadsword. Personality: Kith makes her living in a zero sum game and knows it. She earned her nickname with her combat skills, but her personality isn't much less injurious. Callous, greedy, and tempestuous, Kith has been compared unfavorably to a porcupine in terms of creatures one would want to get close to. This is not to say that she can't cooperate, converse, or otherwise coexist - such psychopaths tend not to last long, even in the Harbor District where most Laws are jokes and their enforcement is the punchline. She's relatively good about keeping to her contracts and jobs, provided her employer is up front about what it entails. One could argue that she can be fun, if you don't get on her bad side, but good luck with that... History: Kith doesn't advertise much about her past, so some of it is guesswork from people who've had too much to drink and too much time on their hands. She arrived with the Kitusen clan eight years ago during one of its scheduled stops, and the clan departed without her some two weeks later, a fact that neither Kith nor the clan seemed terribly broken up about. Indeed, only that and the fact that she gave the last name Kitusen the first time she was arrested give any hint that she's affiliated with the clan at all. Since then, she's been a sword/sneak/ranger for hire around the Harbor district, refusing to tie herself permanently to any one gang or organization so as to better avoid being killed when the turbulent Harbor 'politics' dictate the wholesale slaughter of one of them. Her proficiency in doing so has made a name for herself, and one (possibly exaggerated) story of her taking on eight opponents at once during a job gone bad earned her the nickname that most people know her by, though her heritage may also have had something to do with it. 'Spider' can frequently be heard complaining that everything in Azhahad is too bright, too cold, and too smelly, but despite this, she's never made any effort to move out. Whether she secretly likes it where she is or just doesn't think she can do any better anywhere else remains a mystery. Spider's Advantages Trail a Mile Wide (Melee Combat II) - It's unclear who or what taught Kith to fight, but it's abundantly clear that she can. While Kith favors her trusty broadsword, she doesn't seem to become any less dangerous when armed with her backup daggers, her fists, or random bits of furniture. Violence might not be her first resort, but... well, actually, it's her first resort, and practice makes perfect. Spider "Magic" (Agility I) - Spider is quick, being both fast on her feet and possessed of a good sense of balance and spatial judgment that lets her get around the city quickly, even when obvious and easy paths are unavailable. It also comes in handy for avoiding nasty surprises and irate mages. The Hand is Quicker (Coordination I) - She is also dexterous and steady-handed, giving her an advantage in feats of slight of hand, delicate manipulation, and combat. Jack of Trade (Appraise I) - Dark Elves exist on scavenging and trade, and no child of the clans reaches adulthood without a firm grasp of the relative worth and/or quality of goods and services from around the world. For all her atypical behavior, this training was not lost on Kith, who possesses an ability to assess value that would let her take it up as a profession, were she so inclined. As it is, she mostly uses it to avoid getting taken advantage of when making deals or other arrangements, and, when combined with her temper and martial skill, this makes trying to cheat the Spider a bad idea... Jack's Analysis (Insight I) - Though it may seem ludicrous to claim that Spider is a people person, the ability to out-think her opponents and sense deceptions and ambushes is very imporant to her continued existence. Spider is not easily fooled, and can frequently make a solid educated guess about the motives and plans of those around her, giving her an advantage when defending herself from sneaky manipulators... or, in the right situations, when trying to get inside someone's head herself. Story Elements from Jade_Tarem Behemoth Spiders Dark Elves Inn Harmzuay Megafauna The Deeps The Forbidden City